Previous Prime Ministers of Mazeria
Mazeria has had several Prime Ministers. Here's a short introduction to these inspiring people and their reign over Mazeria. List of Prime Ministers of Mazeria Baron Drake Prime Minister 19 April 2013 - 19 June 2013 Baron Drake joined Mazeria just days after its founding, and from that day forward he devoted himself to Mazeria. He got involved in the region's Military as well as helping to establish a Constitution, the Citizens' Assembly, as well as the general growth and development of the region. His rule saw Mazeria rise in population from around 10 or so nations to a peak total of 91, eventually levelling out at 83. He also oversaw the establishment of the Mazerian Empire and the creation of the colony of Mediterrania. Though he was not re-elected to the office of Prime Minister, he was elected Doge of Mediterrania, vowing that his veteran leadership would carry Mazeria's first colony to greatness. "But my fellow Mazerians, it is not over. Mazeria can grow bigger. Mazeria can grow stronger. We are seeing this now, as the colony of Mediterrainia is being settled by the people who have heard of Mazeria's greatness. Our military is on the lips of every region in the world; and I was there to see it." - Baron Drake inspires the citizens of Mazeria in his June 2013 electoral Manifesto. Matthew Vinage Prime Minister 19 June 2013 - 19 October 2013 Matthew Vinage, then Crown Prince of Mazeria, was elected Prime Minister in June of 2013, and his capable leadership allowed him to be re-elected in August of 2013. His two terms were marked by a major hit in population, due to the summer slump, and by the invasion of Mazeria's colony, Mediterrania. Despite this, he and his administration led Mazeria to victory, allowing a steady increase of population, an alliance with Europeia, and a new colony under our watch. His administration faced adversity, and came out victorious. He maintains the positions of Crown Prince, Chief Justice, and Foreign Secretary as of October 2013. His reputation in the community is untarnished, rather gleaming, and continues to be a leading figure in Mazeria today. "It's time for a massive expansion of Mazeria, and with more recruiters, more ambassadors, and more allies, this is becoming ever more possible. Someday, the Empire of Mazeria will be a force to be reckoned with." - Matthew Vinage inspires with his MazEuropeia military parade speech. Tannarabia Prime Minister 19 October 2013 - 19 December 2013 Tannarabia became Prime Minister on October 19th after having only been in Mazeria for a month prior to his election victor, succeeding Matthew Vinage as the new PM. His administration saw some more activity in the CA, with reforms being made in the Judicial system to include a jury. His administration also oversaw the creation of Mazeria's second colony, Brimhaven, which the MAF liberated after a TBR raid on the colony, in addition to Mazeria finally re-asserting firm control over Mediterrania's security. Despite another population decline, Tannarabia and his government still managed to pull through the term and fulfil some of their electoral promises. Overall, Tannarabia's term was quite successful. "Every step we take, every movement we make, it is for the betterment of our region, and, in effect, the betterment of NS. So I stand before you, not as your Prime Minister, but as the symbol of what we will, and what we must, become." - Tannarabia rallies the region in his inaugural speech as Prime Minister. Thomas Calloway Prime Minister 17 February 2014 - 9 March 2014 Thomas Calloway became Prime Minister on February 17th after running for Prime Minister for the third time. His administration saw a huge boom in regional pride as Thomas himself is a known patriot of Mazeria. At the beginning of his term, he issued several executive orders that strengthened our regional security. Thomas pushed forward several things during his administration, focusing on recruitment and the establishment of the Imperial Assembly, thus linking Mazeria with the rest of her empire. The Imperial Assembly was created within the first few weeks of the Calloway administration as well as an increase in population to over 50 nations. However, naerly half way through the term, the Prime Minister had to resign due to real life issues, thus ending his administration and beginning the Cerebella Administration. All in all, the Calloway Administration was a great success with an increase in activity on the forums, increase in population and the establishment of the Imperial Assembly. "For a long time, we have faced hurdles that have blocked our path on our way up the mountain of greatness. No more. We still stand cowardly in front of some if those hurdles, but we cannot do so any longer. There is a reason why we are who we are, and we cannot let us hamper our efforts for a successful Mazeria. No longer must we bow to the ones who seek to destroy us. We are the forefront of a change, a change that, if I am elected as your Prime Minister, I promise to you and to myself that we will soar above and beyond, to where we are one of the most revered in all of NationStates. We cannot undo the past, but my friends, we can write the future together, as one. As Mazerians united." - Thomas Calloway rallies the region and provides Regional Pride in his campaign speech for Prime Minister. Aaron Cerebella Prime Minister 9 March 2014 - 23 April 2014 Aaron Cerebella became Prime Minister through line of succession after Thomas Calloway’s resignation. Aaron has been with Mazeria from almost the very beginning, and he is a much respected citizen of Mazeria, having held many government positions. His first act as Prime Minister was to reshuffle the cabinet so as to get rid of any inactive members, as well as nominating a Defence Secretary. He only had half a term in which to get done what he wanted to get done, but in that small time frame he managed to start work on a Coat of Arms, host an Anniversary Festival and get the cogs of the Imperial Assembly set into action. Aaron didn’t become Prime Minister through choice; still he did his very best to make Mazeria a better place. Aaron was not elected as Prime Minister by the people of Mazeria; still the people loved and respected him as their leader. "Due to the resignation of the Right Honourable Prime Minister Thomas Calloway, I am now the acting Prime Minister of Mazeria. I hope that during the remainder of this term, the Cabinet and myself can work together to increase the nation count, increase activity and boost the activity of the entire Empire. I will be re-shuffling the Cabinet to remove any inactive members and I will choose a Defence Secretary for the region. During the remainder of the term, I have several things I want to complete. … I believe that these are all achievable goals and I hope that with the aid of the citizenry of the realm, we can accomplish these goals. Long Live the Emperor!" - Aaron Cerebella’s first statement as Prime Minister of Mazeria. Category:Regional Politics